Zane x Katelyn x Jeffory
by ZanMau4Life
Summary: Jeffory and katelyn Goes Out for a date and Aph and Zane Followed Them and Told Travis.Aphmau is a Good Girl and Will Stop Travis...Right? read to Find Out What Goes on Next
1. Chapter 1

Sorry Travis if This FanFic Annoys You XD Also Katelyn Enjoy... *Maniacal Laugh*

One Day Aphmau Invited Zane Over for a Playdate,and when they were heading into aphmaus room Zane Saw KateLyn Dressed and ready for a Date with Jeffory.  
Zane:  
Surprised and Thought in his Mind *WOW She Actually Looks Like a Girl*  
Katelyn:  
Says to Zane *What are you Staring at Dork*  
Aphmau:  
*Katelyn be Nice*  
Then Aphmau and Zane went to Aphmaus Room...  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Few Minutes Later =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Jeffory Arrives -rings Doorbell-  
Aphmau told Zane to Answer the Door coz she was helping Katelyn with her Saids Goes to the Door and Told Jeffory that Katelyns is Still Getting Nods his Head and Zane Told him to Sit and was Bored and Decided to have a "little" Fun wth Jeffory.  
Zane:  
*So Jeffory how are things going with you and katelyn*  
Jeffory:  
*Why Should I Tell you*  
Zane:  
*Oh Nothing really...im just asking*(Smirks)  
Jeffory:  
*What are you Planning Zane,If Youre Planning Something on Katelyn you Better Drop it*  
Zane:  
*Me...Plan Something,Whatever could you mean*  
Jeffory:  
*I've Got my Eyes on you Zane*  
Aphmau has Finished with katelyns Hair and Came Down, Only to Find Zane and Jeffory Staring at Each Other.  
Aphmau:  
*Hey ummm Jeffory,Zane Why are you Staring at Each other with intent to Kill?*  
Are you two Fighting!?  
Zane:  
*Uhh Nope*  
Jeffory:  
*Of Course Not*  
Aphmau:  
*Hmmm... Im Keepng my Eyes on you Two Specially you Zane I Know you Love to tease People*  
Zane:  
*Fine*  
-=-=-=-=-=-= After a few Minutes =-=-=-=-=-=-  
Katelyn came out of her Room and as She Walked Down the Stairs Zane and Jeffory Stood in Awe...  
After Katelyn had gone Down and Went Out with a Jeffory.  
Aphmau:  
Zane wanna Follow them Zane:  
Sure Aphmau Before we go Follow them Lets Tell Travis that theyre going on a Date Zane:  
So you just Wanna Watch Travs Suffer Huh?  
Aphmau:  
hahahaha... Yes Then Aphmau Called Travis and Told him about Katelyn and the Whole Conversation Travis's Rage was Rising Silently,But Zane and Aphmau Noticed his Silent rage and he Asked Travis:  
Aphmau did Katelyn Mention theyre Plan Aphmau:  
Yes Want to Know Travis:  
Ofcourse Aphmau:  
Why do u wanna know Anyway (Giggling silently with Zane)  
Travis:(Angry Jealous Voice)  
No Reason WHAT-SO-EVER Then Aphmau Tells travis About Katelyn and Jeffory's Plan for their Travis Hangs Up and The Laughter that Aphmau and Zane Stored Burst.  
Aphmau-Zane:  
HAHAHAHAHAHA HuahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG he was so ANGRY Ahahahahahahahaha Oh Travis so so Funny to Tease AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

End of Part 1 by ZanMau4Life Part 2 in a Week or So...

THANKS FOR READING PART 2 Will Come Out in a Week or Two

by: ZanMau4Life


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Date Starting Catasrophes Coming

Jeffory and Katelytn were in a Restaurant,Eating and Zane went to the restaurant and Hid as Customers.  
Zane and Aphmau Wore Disquises so They Wouldnt be Caught by Jeffory,Katelyn and theyre Fun Jeffory and Katelyn Were Chatting Aph and Zane Saw Travis Wearing a Uniform and they Took Deep Breaths for they Knew what was Gonna Happen Next.  
Jeffory:  
Katelyn you Look Very Beautiful Katelyn:  
Awww...*she Blushes* jeffory *in an Embarassed Voice*  
And Then Came Travis Travis:  
May I Take you Order *in a Supressed Annoyed Voice*  
Katelyn:  
Travis!?  
Jeffory:  
Travis? oh Travis you Work here?  
From here Travis's Voice is Suprresed Annoyed Voice till the End Travis:  
Yes I do Katelyn:  
Excuse me for a Second jeffory While I have a Talk with Travis ====Their Conversation=== Katelyn:  
TRAVIS What Are You Doing here!?  
Travis:  
No Particular reason ,just workin WHRMTS (What he Really Meant to Say)*in his Head*  
WHY ARE YOU WITH JEFFORY IN A DRESS Katelyn:  
I Totally Believe that you work here!  
You Better Not Ruin my Date with Jeffory Travis:  
Trust me I Wont WHRMTS SO YOU ARE ON A DATE WITH HIM I WIll TOTALLY RUIN YOURE DATE ======End of Conversation===== Katelyn Walks Back In and Travis and Zane Saw and Heard Travis's and katelyn's Chat and just Laughed so Hard People Looked at them,then they Realized and Supressed theyre Laughter.  
Jeffory:  
So Katelyn what did u two Talked About?  
Katelyn:  
Oh Nothing Travis:  
May I Now Take youre Order?  
Jeffory:  
I'll have the Soup and the Steak with Vegetables Katelyn:  
I'll have the Salad and Some Tea Travis:  
Is That All?  
WHRMTS Go Away Jeffory Jeffory and katelyn:  
I'll have the Sundae Katelyn:  
Jinx You Owe me a Soda Jeffory:  
haha... Ok katelyn

End of Chapter Two Chapter 3 in a Week or So Title Mischiefs and Disasters END


	3. Chapter 3

MisChiefs and Disasters Sorry if it Took a Month Been Busy with Life #SchoolWork

After Katelyn and Jeffory Ordered,Travis Went to the Kitchen to get what they ordered and Put a Lot of Hot Sauce in Jeffory's Drink and Ghost peppers n his Salad.  
Travis:  
Here are youre Order's *Evil Smile*  
Katelyn:(Whispers)  
This Better Not be Tempered with Travis Travis:(Whispers)  
OfCourse Not *Evil Voice and Smile*  
Jeffory:  
Travis this Looks Good,katelyn Lets Eat

MeanWhile at Zane and Aphs Table...  
Zane:  
So Aph What do you Think Travis Did to the Food?  
Aphmau:  
Well Knowing Travis,Think of Something that Will Embaress Jeffory Infront of Katelyn?  
Zane and Aphmau:  
Mmmmmm... AH! Aph:Hot Sauce Zane Ghost Peppers BOTH!  
Zane:  
I Think Ill Join Travis in on the Fun After you Leave Aphmau Aphmau:  
Why Do u Think Im Gonna Leave Zane:  
Because I just Heard youre Phone Ring in Mid Day that Only Means Arron Wants to Hang Out Aphmau:*Blushes*  
...you Got me...  
Just Dont go Fallin in your Own Traps Zane:  
Lets Enjoy the Show First

Back at Katelyn and Jeffory's Table

Katelyn and Jeffory both Ate Theyre Salad and then Suddenly...  
Jeffory:  
HOT! HOT! HOT! Ahhhhhh! Burning!  
Katelyn:  
Jeffory Whats Wrong Jeffory:  
Mouth on Fire Tounge Burning Throat Melting Katelyn:  
Drink Youre Juice maybe that'll Help Jeffory:  
Drinks the Juice...  
ARgggggggg...! Even Worse Ahhhh Hot Hot Hot! Dying Katelyn:  
OMG Jeffory Someone Help

And While Katelyn was Running Around Trying to Find Help.  
She Trips and Falls into Jeffory,Then Travis Saw and Went Charging in with Ice Water.  
That he was Saving to Throw Into Jeffory.

Katelyn:  
Travis!  
Travis:  
(Runs Away)  
Katelyn:  
OMG Jeffory are you Alright?!  
Jeffory Im Fine Thanks

Katelyn Suggested they Went Back Home to reDress and Just go to the Amusement park.  
Travis Followed.

As For Zane and Aphmau,Aphmau Left and Zane Followed Travis,While Travis was Following Katelyn and Jeffory

Next Chapter Title Amusement park Blunders Zane Finally Does what he Does Best In a Week or so Promise not a Month


End file.
